My Only Desire
by animelover276
Summary: <html><head></head>When Alexiel was running away from home, he spots a boy with a face similar to his own. Now Alexiel is determined to find out who the boy is, finding love along the way. Blue MoonxAitetsu yaoi</html>
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Boy In The Mansion part 1

**Hey you guys and welcome to my first Vocaloid yaoi fic. Now if you haven't figured out from the summary, this fanfic is a LenXLen fic. But don't ask me "Tomaki doesn't that mean Len is in love with himself? And does that mean he'll stare at himself in the mirror all the time?" The answer is no. In this fanfic, these two Lens are completely different people, and yes I will use different names from the Vocaloid songs/series. I will be using different Len modules so in case you get confused, here's the list:**

**Blue Moon- Len  
>Aitetsu- Alexiel<br>Executive Student Council- Allen  
><strong>

**I will add more modules soon so I'll add those later. I got this idea from watching Len's cover of ACUTE. ****So anyway enjoy this fanfic. Be sure to follow, favorite, and review if you liked this.**

The young boy slowly opened his eyes only to find himself staring at a moonlit ceiling. The moon shone over the darkness of the room, revealing a dresser against the middle of the wall. A nightstand stood beside the bed that was placed beside the window, with a lamp and a small clock on the surface. Lavender eyes with a hint of indigo trailed across the room, clouded with grief and sadness.

The boy swung his legs off of the bed, having them dangle over the edge. He sighed and slowly grabbed a small white ribbon from the nightstand, placing his golden locks of hair into a ponytail that barely brushed passed his shoulders. He looked behind him and saw an empty space beside him in the bed. The sight shot a slight pain through his heart, threatening to break it until nothing but dust remained. The thought of that space never being occupied scared him. The blonde decided to have something to drink, wanting these thoughts to be driven out of his mind. He stood up and headed towards the door, entering the dark hallways that awaited him.

He wandered the halls with only a small light to guide him. The darkness always scared him, even when it was daytime. You see, the boy was a very weak and fragile child, and he constantly became ill over time, so he never went out much. He always stayed inside, wandering the halls, wondering what he should do next. Even when he is now sixteen years old, his health condition still worries his father, especially when the boy is depressed.

"Where do you think you're going, you little baby?"

He tensed up when he heard a female voice behind him. Turning around, he saw a girl with reddish-pink hair with drill locks on both sides and an ahoge on her head, and fuchsia eyes. She gave the blonde a glare with her arms crossed. "You know, babies like you should have been in bed a long time ago."

"I-I'm sorry, Charlette." The boy stammered a reply as he looked down. "I. . ." He couldn't say anything to her. Not when she was looking at him with those demon-like eyes of hers. In a flash, he found his hair being gripped tightly and his face was brought close to hers. "Mother will not be pleased when she finds out what you're doing. I'll tell her that you've been a naughty baby, sneaking around the house at night. Even father won't be pleased."

The blonde shook his head frantically, tears now forming in his eyes. "You're a worthless little baby that no one loves." She whispered in his ear. "Bad boys will be punished by angry spirits. Isn't that right, Alexiel?" The boy whimpered, now letting tears run down his face and drip to the floor. "Aw is the little baby crying?" She cooed in his face before throwing him to the floor, making him land with a loud thud. "Face facts, little one. No one loves you."

At once, Alexiel runs from the hall, heading for the door and into the woods. He ran as fast as he could, away from home, away from Charlette, until he tripped over a tree root and tumbled into a ditch. That ditch lead him to another part of the woods, but he kept rolling further and further away, until he was knocked into a tree, and landed on the ground. He tried to get back on his feet, but fell flat on his face, only to dirty his clothes further. He almost screamed when he felt a sharp pain in his chest, and started to cough wildly, eventually spitting blood. The boy clutched his chest, falling on his knees and vomiting. He leaned against a tree trunk, shuddering and dizzy, wanting to go home, and trying to stay conscious, but his vision was fading.

Not far from where he was, stood a mansion, and from a distance, he saw a boy who looked similar to him. His eyes widened before he fell to the ground, and the world turned black.

* * *

><p>"Alexiel! Alexiel, can you hear me!?"<p>

The blonde quietly moaned as his eyes fluttered open to stare at a white ceiling. He turned to the window, and saw a small town, immediately realizing where he was. He turned his head the other way, only to see his father's worried face. "Father." He wheezed before his father pulled him into a hug. "I'm so glad you're alright." He replied with tears. Alexiel sighed before speaking. "Father, do you love me?"

"Of course I do." His father replied, tightening his grip. "You're my son, and I have to protect you." His father pulled back to look at him. "Now tell me. Why in the world were you out in the woods?"

Alexiel looked behind him and saw Charlette, her sister Ney, and his step-mother glaring at him. He turned back to his father. "Charlette told me that no one loved me." He replied with tears. "And she calls me a baby all the time."

"You need to keep your little mouth shut." Ney muttered under her breath. Ney was a girl the same age as Charlette. She had dirty blonde hair in a knee-length side ponytail that was held by a blue hair ribbon, and golden eyes. She was Charlette's younger sister and, like her sister, she also dislikes Alexiel.

His father turned towards her. "What did you say?"

"Nothing, Father." She replied while turning away. "Only that he needs to keep his mouth shut." He gave her a glare before turning to Charlette, who turned away as well. "Not my fault he's a little baby."

"Charlette your words almost killed him, and you're not feeling any sympathy!?" The girl just huffed her breath, and Alexiel's father turned to his wife. "Prim, teach your daughters some respect."

"I will, Rinto." Prim replied while looking at her daughters, before she lead them out of the room. Rinto turned back to his son and sighed. "Alexiel, don't listen to what Charlette says. If I didn't love you, would I be here?"

"No."

"If I didn't love you, would I go looking for you?"

"No."

"And if I didn't love you, what would I have done when you were born?" Alexiel shuddered and placed a hand over his chest as he imagined what would happen. "You would have killed me a long time ago, Father."

"But I didn't. That proves I love you." Rinto hugged him once again, and the blonde didn't hesitate to hug him back. He closed his eyes, and a single tear rolled down his face. He's glad that he knows that there is someone who loves him, despite what Charlette had said to him. The blonde opened his eyes, remembering the sight he saw the night before. "That boy." He muttered, and his father gave him a questioning look. "What boy?"

"Oh it's nothing." Alexiel replied while turning towards the window. His mind still traced thoughts on the boy he faintly saw at the mansion. He saw the mansion in the distance, and gave a concerned look. He wad determined to find out who that boy was, and why he was at the mansion.

**Me: Okay how's that for a first chapter? Let me know in the review box below, and I'll see you guys next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Boy In The Mansion part 2

A week later, Alexiel was released from the hospital. His father was relieved, yet worried that his son might not survive the next time, so he kept himself on guard at all times. Charlette and Ney however, were unhappy. The blonde also appointed them with a lecture from their step-father, who told them about loving your family, no matter how they act and if they're part of your real family or not.

The day after he was released, Alexiel headed into the woods, trying to find the mansion he saw that night. The trees swayed with the wind, and sunlight poured through the leaves. A fox was chasing a rabbit, hunting it for prey, and squirrels were trying to open acorns. It was peaceful and mellow, just like he wanted. He let out a sigh and gently placed a hand on his chest. His eyes stared at the sky, gaining sight of the clouds above him. They were a light orange color with a hint of red, telling him the sun would set soon. He closed his eyes and smiled, enjoying the wind blowing in his face, the sun shining down on him, and the silence.

He heard a faint sound in his ears, which snapped him out of his thoughts. His eyes snapped open before he looked around, wondering where the sound was coming from. He started to step forward, figuring the sound would get louder the closer he was. He saw the sun started to set, meaning he had to find the sound fast. His search lead him to the mansion he saw the previous week, and sure enough, the sound was coming from inside the mansion.

The blonde slowly approached the front door, and reached out for the handle with trembling hands. He was frightened of what he was going to find, but decided to take a quick peek, then head home. He slowly pulled the door open, and coughed when dust flew into his face. He opened one eye and his eyes trailed to the top of the staircase to his right. There, on the top step, was the boy he saw, gently strumming the guitar in his hands. Alexiel stared in confusement and amazement. At one point, the boy stopped strumming and turned to look at him. Alexiel gasped and hid behind a pillar, silently peeking out to stare at the boy.

The boy had blonde hair with a shade similar to his own also in a ponytail that brushed passed his shoulders, but his hair was being tied by a brown hairband. The boy also had ocean blue eyes that shone when the sunlight splashed on his face. His face was quite similar to Alexiel, in fact, he looked identical to him. He was astonished to see a face similar to his own. It felt like a rare occurrence.

"I know you're there. There's no need to hide."

Alexiel stayed where he was, until he slowly stepped out from behind the pillar to look at the boy. The boy smiled at him as he stepped further until he stopped at the base of the stairs. "Um. . ." He started to speak until his voice trailed off, and he stared at his feet. The boy sighed as he placed his guitar in its case and started to head towards Alexiel. The blonde didn't hear he footsteps moving closer and closer towards him until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped and looked up to see those blue eyes staring into his own. He felt his face heat up as he blushed, feeling uncomfortable with how close the boy was. "Um. . ."

"Say, what's your name?"

"M-My name?" Alexiel played with his fingers as his eyes trailed away from the boy, his blush becoming brighter. "A-Alexiel."

"Alexiel huh. Nice name. I like it." Alexiel turned back to him. "Really?" The boy nodded with a smile. "It's a cool name. I'm Len."

"Len."

"Yep. Len." The boy known as Len took his hand off of his shoulder. Alexiel couldn't keep his eyes off of him. There was something different about him, and he liked it. It made him feel a bit. . . calm. He smiled a bit and giggled.

Len turned to glance at him. "What is it?"

"Oh it's nothing." Alexiel replied, his blush slightly fading. In the distance, he faintly heard a male voice calling his name. He jerked his head towards the door. "Father." He looked back to glance at Len. "I-I have to go. I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Len replied. "Hey, how about we meet up tomorrow at 3:00?" The blonde tilted his head and Len chuckled. "Come on. I need someone to hang out with. Might as well be you. So what do you say?"

Alexiel heard his father call out his name and turned back to the door. He glanced at the blonde, and nodded with a smile. "Sure. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Alexiel."

"Good-bye, Len." Alexiel hurried out of the door and Len watched him walk away with his father. He saw the boy look back at the mansion, and smile at him.

* * *

><p>That night, Alexiel was sitting at his desk, pencil in hand, writing about his day. It was mandatory for him to write about every event in each passing day, so if he forgets something the previous day, he can always look. He found this helpful to himself, and writing in the journal made it easier for the blonde to remember things more often.<p>

He yawned and rubbed one eye. The blonde turned to his left to see what time it was: 10:27. No wonder he was so tired. He placed a bookmark on the page where he left off and closed his journal, followed by standing up and stretching. The blonde pulled the ribbon out of his hair, letting his hair fall and flow out of its usual style. He slowly crawled into bed and pulled the covers over him. His eyes started to fall as he gave one last look at the sky. His head dropped on the pillow, his eyes snapping shut. He smiled and muttered, "Goodnight, Rilliane."

**Me: Okay I hope that chapter was better than the first(if not shoot me). Anyway, Alexiel(Aitetsu) has finally met the boy in the mansion, whose name is Len(Blue Moon). It's probably fate that brought them toge- wait why am I saying shit like that!? *sighs* Anyway what do you think of this chapter? Let me know in the review section below and I'll see you guys next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sunlight poured through the window as the blonde shifted and turned over, nuzzling his head into the pillow. His mind traced back to the day before, when he met the mysterious boy named Len; the one who called him a friend.

He smiled and flipped onto his back, his head falling to the side. A tiny smile grew on his face when the boy called him a friend. No one has called him a friend before, even when he had met children his age. He shifted his legs before his eyes snapped open, hearing something crash from the hall.

He slowly slid out of bed and exited his room to head down the hall. The blonde started to hear shouts from the kitchen, and peeked in the doorway to see his father and step-mother arguing, a shattered plate not far from where the two stood. He didn't understand why they were arguing, but he didn't want to become a part of it.

His father's shouts startled him, making him tense up. He has never heard the man shout in that tone in a long time. He had almost forgotten how it sounded. His father had a tone of anger and regret, and his eyes burned with protection. Alexiel had a thought of why he had that look in his eyes, but figured that he would find that out later. His father was always a passionate man, so it was rare to see him fuss. Alexiel never saw him in such a bad mood, so this was new to him.

Alexiel's eyes widened when he saw his father raise in hand in a motion to slap the woman. The blonde wasted no time in dashing into the room, almost slipping on the shattered glass, and darting in front of the woman with his arms stretched out in a protective way. His father hesitated for a moment, before lowering his arm, and Alexiel lowered his before moving aside. "I don't like it when you shout, Father. It scares me." He stared at the floor before stepping over to the plate and starting to pick up the shattered pieces off of the floor. "Alexiel-"

"I got it." The blonde replied before his father could finish his sentence. He winced when he felt a small shard gently pierce into his finger, making small drops of blood roll down his finger. He stood up and saw that his step-mother had left the room He stepped towards the sink to turn on the faucet. Turning the knob, he let his hand drown in the cold water that caused his fingers to feel numb. He watched the blood drip into the sink, mixing with the water and changing the liquid into a clear red color.

Alexiel opened a nearby cabinet and pulled out a small box, setting it on the counter in front of him. He heard tinkling sounds and figured his father was cleaning up the shattered plate. The blonde placed a bandage on his finger before closing the box and placing it back in the cabinet. "I'm sorry you had to see that, Alexiel."

The blonde stayed where he was, gazing into the sink. He lifted his head to stare out of the window, lavender eyes peering closely at the distant mansion where he met Len. He let out a smile when the memory flooded his mind: the memory of when they first met, and when the boy called him a friend. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a presence only a few feet behind him. Alexiel turned to see his father's reassuring smile. "Go and get cleaned up, alright? I'll start fixing breakfast." Alexiel nodded before exiting the kitchen and heading back to his room to gather his clothes.

* * *

><p>The blonde sighed as he sank into the bath, steaming water rising up his naked figure until stopping at his shoulders. He held his knees as he leaned his head against the wall, closing his eyes. He wanted to clear his mind on what happened not long ago. He brought his knees closer, thinking more about the argument as well as trying to ignore it, believing it had nothing to do with him. He rolled his shoulders backwards, sinking his head into the water, almost falling asleep.<p>

His eyes snapped open when he heard a light knock on the door. He sat up as before he heard a voice. "Alexiel, it's me. May I come in?"

"Yes." Alexiel said loud enough for the voice to hear him. The door slid open and his father stepped into the bathroom. He pulled up a chair, sitting it next to the tub and sitting down in the chair. "I believe you're wondering about what your step-mother and I were arguing about."

"Yes." Alexiel replied. "But I chose to ignore it, thinking it had nothing to do with me."

"Actually, it was about you. And Charlette and Ney."

The blonde gripped his shoulder, shrouding into the water, afraid of what his father would say. His father smiled and patted his head. "Don't worry. You haven't done anything wrong."

"Huh?" Alexiel looked up as his father patted his head, staring at his father's smile. "As I said, you did nothing wrong."

"Then what were you talking about?" Alexiel sat up to stare at his father. He sighed and folded hands. "It was about that day we visited you in the hospital. About how your step-sisters treat you."

The blonde sank in the bath immediately after his father spoke and turned away. "It was something bad about me, wasn't it?"

"No it wasn't."

"But it was something bad."

Rinto placed his hands on his shoulders, shutting him up. Alexiel blinked at him twice before staying silent to let his father speak. "It was about how your step-sisters treated you," He explained. "I was talking to their mother to see if they can treat you better than how they treat you now." Alexiel stared as he removed his hands from his shoulders and pulled back. "So why was there a huge argument and a lot of crashing?"

"She was defending them, and I was defending you," Rinto replied before turning to his son. "I'm always on your side, Alexiel. I'll respect your wishes, no matter how crazy they seem."

He stood up, gave the blonde one last smile, before exiting the room, closing the door behind him. There was silence behind him, until Alexiel started to giggle. He closed his eyes with delight as he sank into the water with a smile on his face, remembering his father's words.

_"I'm always on your side, Alexiel."_

It made him happy to hear his father say those words. It made him feel like he could do anything. His smile grew when he thought of the boy known as Len once again, and the time when the boy called him a friend.

"We're friends, huh?"

**Me: Sorry that this chapter didn't have any Blue Moon, but hey at least we have Aitetsu. The next chapter will have more moments with Aitetsu hanging out with Blue Moon and possibly love with bloom? I'm not sure, but I'll wait for a bit until I add romance. So anyway what do you think of this chapter? Let me know in the review box below and I'll see you guys next time.**


End file.
